scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wezab - The Mad
"May You Not Be found Wanting!" "Tho we walk from the ashes of VALAR, We are REBORN like the Phoenix!" A Nephilim of Gowler raised in a City Flanked by mountain, Sea, And Forrest North of Arcadia in Arkhos. He believes he was the soul survivor in the eye of the cataclysm that claimed his town. The Aftermath of the cataclysm had caused quite a trauma, to this Day, he knows he's bonkers, the madness within manifests in strange ways. As a result, Wezab introduces himself with the self title "The Mad". All his life, he believed he was Human until things began to become quite strange and things really didn't add up anymore. When a giant had made its way to the weft threatening the vale, the battle that ensued that claimed the Giant stated playing on his mind in more ways than one, causing headaches and seeing quite the strange signs on him. His glyph s had always been covered up on his body so he'd never had been alerted to them, and even if he saw them once or twice, he'd thought them tattoo's. Everything became a lot clearer to him when Famine had come to the weft, Not only did the headache's and madness evolve, but he discovered on a visit to light camp on requirement of a healer, as well as a visit to the Sentinel that he was in fact Nephilim, to what deity was to be detirmined but from there things only started to make sence to him, but he'd only find that out after the power within emerged and his brother (Angraath) got a good dose of lightning and pass out from unleashing it. When he found out he was Nephilim, that night, he experienced his same nightmare, only it wasn't just him who experienced it, a few other people in the vale experienced it with him as his mage abilities awoke for him, even if he knew how to only wield one power. It was discovered during a part of that nightmare where the he'd usually reach the square and go blank, the dream carried on and revealed what actually happened during the cataclysm.. Even the entire event unfolded to its beginning to the end of it. Truth of the matter being that his fellow soldiers and guardsmen were assaulted by frenzied animals and corrupt beasts which had spewed fourth from a corrupt forest moving to reclaim what was left of the already damaged city. The ending of it all was a Fel-beast, A rather disturbing and horrifying, hulking creature which would claim the lives of everyone else who tried to escape, save the Hunting parties that watched on from some distance. In either case, during the Last Stand of the survivors of the initial destruction, Wezab had managed to bury his blade hilt deep into the Fel-Beasts thick hide, which was in no means any easy feat, the beast having flung him into a building in response would have him more than a little concussed, but what would drive the beast back after all his friends and comrades had fallen, would be his own power, Lightning lashing out from his finger tips as his eye's would glow in response to the threat, revealing that he had always been nephilim and magically gifted. Soon after he remembered what had happened in the square the day he faced the cataclysm, it left all new questions in his mind, apart from the swirl of voices in his head which he now identifies as some of the fallen friends and comrades, he'd have no clue that the one clear cut whisper at the time was in fact Gowler trying to reach him. It would be some weeks perhaps a season or 2 later that he'd find out he was one of Gowler's children, but also by then, he'd have begun to suspect why so much of his past, and his memory was patchy, why he'd hit walls when he thought he shouldn't. Given the fact he'd been cut off from the knowledge of what he was and who he was, not to mention what he could do, he'd spend some time honing his skills, perfecting his use of magic and finding a sort of center to perhaps channel it better, for this he'd see the Ice Elementari Fred '''who he'd regard as a good friend after a while. He confirms and suspects that someone has altered his mind, he's sure it was a ruinous power trying to mess with him or mess him up for life, the other theory he has is that he was being protected by someone who hid him from quite a danger. In any case, he knows about the walls in his memory, 2 of who knows how many were broken and torn down thanks to the work of The healer and the Sentinel, and a Sister of Gowler to which he saw to after the Sentinels advice. Having once been with '''the 37th Regiment of Foot until the division, He fights and travels now with the Valar Reborn under Ailith's command, and otherwise shows a homicidal loyalty to his comrades in arms and his friends, not to mention Faction. But no thanks to what can only be described as either an incompetent or ruinous healer, he is also an alcoholic, having been prescribed booze to treat the condition of madness he suffered as cause from the cataclysm. To this Day within the weft and the guardian Vale, he knows that a Fel-beast, along with a goodly assort-ion of corrupt and frenzied animals, Beasts and possibly shifters are coming for him. Having a bit of a phobia with any sort of hostile creature with fangs (understandably from what happened during the cataclysm) his deity has charged him with cleansing and purifying corrupt creatures, and if he has to, KILL THEM. Gowler (otherwise known as the grumpy old man) having seen the memory of one of his children was less than pleased about what had happened. Wezab however knew he wouldn't be alone in his task. Quotes * "We Shall not be found Wanting" - Dawn of War 2 Chaos Rising Captain Gabriel Angelos & his detachment of blood ravens. Rumors * Mistaken as 37th due to a tower shield he absconded with after he joined with the Valar Reborn * Sometimes referred to as "that shield guy" * Confirmed mad Player Stephen J Magi-Sorge